Um Nome Para Meu Filho
by AnaKido
Summary: Elizabeth Midford estava grávida, assim como a esposa de Alois, Helena, os dois futuros pais, Alois Trancy e Ciel Phantomhive tinham a díficil tarefa de escolher o nome de seus filhos. Qual vai ser o nome dos filhos deles?. Esta Fanfic faz parte do projeto One-Shots de Férias.


**Um Nome Para Meu Filho...**

Ciel Phantomhive, agora tem 23 anos, aos 14 anos, seu mordomo o abandonou e acabou com o contrato dos dois, aconteceu à mesma coisa com Alois. O Phantomhive se casou com Elizabeth, e o Trancy se casou com uma mulher que conheceu depois da ida de Claude, Helena Conder.

**Londres, Inglaterra – Mansão Phantomhive**

Elizabeth havia acabado de voltar de um hospital, ela foi falar com o marido que estava no quarto do casal.

- Ciel, eu tenho uma ótima notícia...

- Qual a notícia?

- Eu estou grávida!

- Que? Nós vamos ter um filho?

- Sim, não é ótimo?

- Maravilhoso, eu sempre quis ter um filho

- Mesmo?

- Sim, agora vem cá

Ciel puxou a esposa, a jogou na cama, a beijou e disse:

- Eu te amo muito.

- Ciel...antes você nunca disse que me ama

- Antes, quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu não te amava, mas depois eu acabei me apaixonando.

- Eu me lembro quando eu saia da minha mansão escondida, você me levava para o seu quarto e foi aqui que tivemos nosso primeiro beijo.

- Aos 14 anos...

- Sim, eu te amo tanto.

- Também te amo muito, minha Lady.

- Eu sei, mas eu vou me encontrar com uma amiga.

- Não demora não aguento ficar longe de você.

...

**Londres, Inglaterra – Mansão Trancy**

Helena Conder tem 23 anos, possui cabelos longos, enrolados e castanho escuro, seus olhos são verdes, sua pele branca e seus lábios avermelhados. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho florido e sapatilhas vermelhas. Ela havia ido ao médico, mas voltou trazendo uma ótima notícia ao marido.

- Alois, eu estou grávida!

- Grávida?

- Sim, não é ótimo?

- Maravilhoso, agora terei que esperar mas quatro meses, para saber o sexo.

- Sim, eu quero ter um menino, e você?

- Também.

- Bom, meu amor, vou encontrar com uma amiga.

- Ok, Te Amo!

- Também te amo!

Helena foi se encontrar com Elizabeth, seus maridos não sabiam que ela se conheciam. As duas foram se encontrar no Shopping de Londres, em uma cafetaria que fica dentro do local.

**Shopping Órion – Cafeteria Kopenhagen**

- Helena, como esta?

- Tenho uma grande notícia, eu estou grávida?

- Não acredito, eu também.

- Ciel deve estar feliz.

- Ele está e Alois deve estar também.

- Sim, muito.

- Vamos, indo?

- Sim, vamos.

As duas se abraçaram e voltaram para suas respectivas mansões...

**04 meses depois...**

**Londres, Inglaterra – Mansão Phantomhive**

Ciel e Elizabeth estavam no quarto, a loira estava muito animada para contar ao marido o sexo do bebê.

- Ciel, nós vamos ter um menino.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.

- Fico muito feliz com isso, vamos ter um lindo menino

- Que com certeza vai puxar ao pai lindo que ele tem.

...

**Londres, Inglaterra – Mansão Trancy**

- Alois, nós vamos ter um menino!

- Como nós queríamos, meu amor.

- Sim, isso é maravilhoso.

- Mas, só de pensar que eu vou ter que esperar mais cinco meses para o nosso filho nascer...

- Isso é muito tempo...

- É mas, a gente espera ansioso.

...

**05 Meses Depois...**

Elizabeth e Helena foram levadas ao hospital, Ciel se aproximou da amada que estava na sala de parto 45, pegou sua mão e disse:

- Seja feliz, eu sei que consegue suportar a dor.

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

- Senhor, você precisa sair – Diz o médico

Ciel saiu da sala, Helena estava em trabalho de parto na sala ao lado, Alois a observava pela janela. As duas estavam lutando para aguentar a dor, o Phantomhive logo ouve o choro do seu filho e um minuto depois, Alois ouve o do seu.

**Hospital Butter – Sala de Parto 45**

- Lizzie, nosso filho é lindo.

- Ele puxou a você.

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Pergunta a enfermeira

Ciel pensou olhou para a parede e viu Sebastian sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta e disse:

- Sebastian...

- Tem certeza, Ciel?

- Sim, Lizzie, esse vai ser o nome do nosso filho, Sebastian Ethel Phantomhive Midford.

...

**Hospital Butter – Sala de Parto 46**

- Ele é lindo, Helena

- Puxou ao pai lindo que ele tem.

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Pergunta o médico

Alois pensou, olhou para a parede e viu Claude, ele sorriu e disse:

- Claude Conder Trancy

- Eu gostei, meu amor.

...

**05 anos depois...**

Alois, Helena e Claude foram almoçar na mansão Phantomhive, Sebastian disse:

- Pai, eu não gosto de salada!

- Sebastian, se você comer a salada, você ganha biscoitos e eu te levo para o parque

- Mesmo?

- Sim, filho

- Sebby, é melhor você comer, assim nós dois podemos ir ao paque. – Diz Claude que estava sentando ao lado do menino

- Tudo bem, mas não me chame de Sebby

Sebastian comeu a salada e seu pai lhe deu os biscoitos, depois que eles almoçaram, eles foram para o parque, Claude e Sebastian foram brincar e Ciel disse para si mesmo.

- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, Sebastian...

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu senhor

- Sebastian...

- Sentiu saudades?

- Sim, muita, eu achei que você estivesse morto...

- Nem eu, nem o Claude morremos.

- Você não sabe a falta que me faz...

- Eu fiquei te observando, desde que te abandonei, nunca cá sai da sua vida, por isso sei que seu filho tem meu nome...

Ciel começou a chorar, Sebastian o abraçou e disse:

- Não chore, jovem mestre...

- Sebastian, nunca mais me abandone

- Yes, My Lord*, Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você...

- Orgulhoso? Porque?

- Porque você consegui se defender sozinho todo esse tempo

- Você tem razão

Os dois riram, e logo ouviram o grito de Alois:

- Claude! – ele abraçou o mordomo e os dois acabaram caíndo no chão

- Parece que o Alois está muito feliz, com sua volta, Claude – Diz Sebastian

- Alois, sai de cima do Claude – Diz Ciel

- Desculpe, Claude

- Não foi nada, Alois.

- Pai, quem são esses? – Pergunta o filho de Ciel

- Estes são os nossos antigos mordomos, Sebastian e Claude

- Vamos voltar para a mansão, pessoal – Diz Helena

O Grupo voltou para a mansão Phantomhive, os filhotes de Pluto foram lamber o filho de Ciel e Sebastian perguntou:

- Pluto, teve filhotes?

- Sim, ele conheceu uma cadela e ela teve filhotes, o problema e que toda vez que ele se transforma em sua forma humana, ela se assusta e vai embora, só volta um dia depois. – Responde Ciel

- Papai, eu tive uma idéia, porque o Sebastian não mora com a gente?

- Sebastian e nós? Morando juntos?

- Sim, eu acho que vai ser legal

- Eu tive outra idéia porque todos nos não moramos juntos ? – Diz o filho de Alois

- Todos nós?

- Pode ser – Diz Helena

- Ok, mas o que faremos com a minha mansão? – Pergunta Alois

- Vamos destruir ela e fazer um _resort_!

- Ok, então todos nós vamos morar juntos a partir de hoje!

- Sim!

Então assim, todos passaram a morar juntos, a mansão Trancy foi destruída e eles fizeram um resort, para a alegria dos filhos de Ciel e Alois.

Fim!

**...**

**Eu ainda não terminei de assistir Kuroshistuji, mas segundo a Wikipédia, na segunda temporada, Ciel virou um demônio, mas não na minha história maravilhosa :D**

**Kisses,AnaKido**


End file.
